This invention is related to means for towing large game such as deer from the location in the woods where it is shot to where it is to be dressed.
Relatively large game, such as deer typically weigh up to 230 lbs. or more. When they have been shot by the hunter, it is usually in a relatively inaccessible location where a wheeled device cannot be used. Frequently the deer must be moved quite a distance to where it is to be dressed. The hunter must tow the deer up and down hills and over rough terrain usually by attaching a rope or strap around the deer and then pulling. Some towing harnesses have been disclosed in prior art, for example in U.S. Pat. No. 2,996,228 which issued to M. W. Bauman in 1961, and U.S. Pat. No. 3,038,644 which issued to A. O. Johnson in 1962.
The problem with many prior art harnesses is that they neither properly position the deer for easy towing, nor readily accommodate the height of the hunter.